precureshinningstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2 - Dancing to change! – The Earth Tribe is Formed!
Precure Shinning Stars! Episode 2 - Dancing to change! – The Earth Tribe is formed! Scene 1 A yellow taxi drives down a quiet suburban street where the houses all had immaculately kept lawns, trees along the sidewalk filled with the song of birds and small children enjoy playing their games in their gardens. Inside sits a young woman wearing a black with gold trim brocade and her mother wearing a brown and yellow aso-oke which was hand woven. As they both sit regally in the car they show no sign of how long a journey they have been on. Looking out of the window with wonder and curiosity in their hearts they look out at the new land they will now call home. The taxi pulls up outside a house with brown brickwork, oak wood doors and window, small shrubs run either side of the garden path leading to the door and a mighty redwood stands in the front garden which was home to a nesting pair of starling. The young girl looks at her mother with pure excitement, “Is this it mother!?” her mother turns gently towards her and gives a warming smile. “I believe it is Nene, I believe this is where we shall now call home.” Nena runs as fast as she can out of the taxi, up the path onto the porch and bursts through the door. She looks into the living room and is truly amazed to see how her father had made their new home in a new country still feel like their home back in Kenya. Tribal masks hung on the walls, wooden statues of tribal warriors stand on the mantel piece, a beautiful handmade tribal rug in wonderful reds, yellows and browns lay in the centre of the room and all the furnishings were made to match the style of Africa. Nena turned to her mother in excitement to see her mother obviously wanting to ask her something. “Are you nervous to start school tomorrow? Have you got everything that you need for the big day?” Nena couldn’t lie to herself, she was nervous. She was always good in school in Kenya, but going to school in a foreign land was scary. She was worried there could be a cross-cultural misunderstanding which she did not want to happen. All she hoped for was that she would find some people with a love of dance to rival hers. She put on her biggest smile and turned to her mother, “I believe so. Father got my uniform organized over a month ago and everything else I have from my old school.” Nena looked at the relief fill her mother’s face, “Well you go and make yourself comfortable in your new room and I will begin making dinner ready for when you father gets home. I thought of making your dad’s favorite, Mtuza wa Samaki, it would be a nice surprise for him.” Not once of Nena’s favorites dish but she knew her mother had missed her father. “Oh wow! Dad will definitely know we have arrived, he will smell it when he comes down the road with all the garlic and spices.” Scene 2. The next day Nena awakens to see the sun shining through her window. As she stretches herself awake she hears the sound of birds in the tree singing. Nena sits there for a few minutes listening to their morning song, as they tweet away she grins to herself as she thought to herself the birds here were not in tune like the birds back in Kenya. She slips her feet into her slippers and wraps her dressing gown around her and heads down the stairs. To her horror she is greeted by the smell of ugali wafting out of the kitchen causing her to suddenly lose some of her excitement for the new day. “Oh man, I travel over 6000 miles and I still get greeted by the smell of cornmeal porridge.” Nena knew her mother was trying to make her feel at home by cooking traditional Kenyan food but all she could think was how to get rid of her breakfast without actually having to eat it. She walked into the kitchen with her shoulders dropped down in disappointment over what greeted her for breakfast, but when she sees her parents sat around the table enjoying their breakfast her face breaks out into a smile as it has been a few months since they had breakfast together. “Good morning my little dancing goat, did you sleep well?” Nena walked behind her father’s chair and wrapped her arms around him hugging him good morning, “Father, I thought I had outgrown that nickname. I did, and father did you hear the birds this morning? They sound so different to the Lilac Breasted Rollers that use to nest near our house in Kenya.” As she walks around the table to her seat her father replies, “Yes, they sing every morning. It is a very beautiful song to great you.” Nena couldn’t help laugh in her head as she remembered what she thought when she first heard them, “It is very beautiful. Anyway father, why are you at home? I thought you would be hard at work at the hospital by now.” Her father leaned over and took her hand and smiled at her. “Simple my child, I swapped shifts with Dr Manford so I could drive you to school on your first day.” Nena jumped out of her seat in excitement knocking over a glass and making all the others wobble, “Really! Wow thanks father.” Her dad chuckles because Nena has always been full of energy and shows it especially well when she is excited. “Well eat up and get ready and we will go so you can meet your new class mates my little dancing goat.” Nena forced every mouthful of her breakfast down and rushed away from the table to get ready for school. She gets her uniform on and looks at herself in her mirror for a moment. “Ok Nene, this is it. Today is the day I start at school.” She runs down the stairs and sees her dad stood at the bottom holding his keys ready to take her. As they drive down the road Nena tries to spot markers the whole time to help her memorize the way so she does not get lost for when she walks to school. They pull up outside of a large school with a beautiful flower beds planted by the schools gardening club, leading a large courtyard with benches for the pupils and hundreds of children all around her age. “Good luck my little dancing goat. Go and show them what we from Kenya are made of.” Nena turns to her dad and give him a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks father and I will!” She pulls a cheesy peace sign and winks at her dad before getting out of the car. Scene 3. Nena walked the corridors of the school looking for the main office. The halls were lined with lockers and the walls pained cream with green window sills. She entered the main office and saw a young woman sitting at the main desk typing away on her computer. She walked up to the desk and before she could say a word, “Ahhhh you must be Nena Ryumez, I have you time table and you class assignment information all here ready for you. You have double mathematics in room B5.” Being slightly caught off guard Nena looks at the woman and takes the large white envelope from her, saying “Thank you.” She turns and leaves the room. Her mind starts to allow panic to set in when she suddenly hears, “Hello, you must be Nena Ryumez. I am Elizabeth Munroe. I am the student council president and I am here to help you find your way around. Follow me and I will take you to your first class.” Nena quietly followed her slightly nervous to the control Elizabeth exude, she seemed to be restraining her soul. “Here is you first class, please enjoy.” Elizabeth turned and went without another word. “Bye, and…uh thanks.” The rest of Nena’s day plays out how she expected. She introduced herself, she met some of her classmates Emily and Jessica, she had lunch with them and of course she had more lessons. What she did not expect was seeing a poster hanging in the cafeteria advertising recruitment for the school club. The poster was for the schools dance club, “Open to New Members” was printed in large letters in various colors. Those words had been on her mind all afternoon and she knew she had to go and see if she could join at the end of school. She walked down some steps into an area of the schools basement that had been turned into a dance studio. Mirrors covered 1 of the walls while the others where all painted a royal red with a white ceiling and wooden floors. She looks and sees 2 girls and 2 boys all practicing a routine to a hip-hop track. One of the girls was calling out throughout the routine, “That’s it everyone! Keep to the beat! Malcolm you’re half a beat out, Bianca watch your footwork!” Nena couldn’t help but look at them with pure amazement. They all oozed passion for dancing and they all moved together like a fluid machine all working together. The song ended and still in awe Nena was caught off guard as she was suddenly addressed by the girl that was obviously in charge. “Hey, I’m sorry to keep you waiting. How can I help?” Nena giving a little jump to snap her back to reality replied “Oh! Um sorry, I didn’t even think you saw me. You were all amazing, your feelings really touched me as you all moved so gracefully.” The girl looked and Nena and grinned, “Thanks, we all do work hard here. Let me introduce you to everyone, I am Britney, the other girl is Bianca and the 2 boys are Malcolm and Robbie. So who are you and what can I do for you?” Nena stood confidently before Britney knowing this was her chance to make a good first impression and she had to impress Britney as she was obviously in charge. “Well, I am Nena and I have just moved from Kenya, Africa. Today is my first day here at Inspirato Academy and I noticed your poster and ummmm, well I would like to join.” Britney took Nena by the hand and looked her straight in the eye, “Well we are recruiting, but obviously we need to see what you can do.” Nena knew she would have to dance so she reached her hand into her bag and took out a CD, she handed it over to Britney and said, “Ok, can you play this for me?” Britney took the CD and turned holding the CD out shouting with anticipation, “Sure! Bianca, put this in for Nena.” Bianca rushed to the CD in the player and looks at Nena as she takes the centre of the dance floor. Nena gives Bianca a nod to press play and as the music starts Nena began to sway allowing the music to fill every part of her body. She begins to dance. Twisting and turning, her arms moving with such grace, her feet moving in such a way it is spell binding to the 4 members of the dancing club watching. The music stops and Nena ends in a strong and powerful stance. After a couple of seconds Britney begins to clap soon followed by the other members. They all begin to approach Nena and Bianca says, “OH MY GOD! Did you guys see that! That girl got some skills!” Britney crosses her arm and bows her head down, “I agree, Nena allow me to be the first to welcome you into ‘Inspirato Dance!’ and I hope you are going to teach us some of those moves.” Nena’s face lights up with joy and with pure excitement say, “Really! Oh thank you! Of course I will share some secrets from Kenya.” Britney turns to all the other members and with power in her voice exclaims “Ok guys, let’s teach Nena routine 7B! Everyone take your places, Nena stand next to Bianca. Ready! 5-6-7-8!” Scene 4. Nena is gathering her things from her locker after dance club, the golden light from the early evening light bathes through the window. Bianca and the boys from the dance club approach her and Bianca says, “Hey Nena, you rocked it out there! I was wondering girl if you fancied walking home with me tonight?” Nena pulls her bag onto her shoulders and replies, “Sure, you can tell me all the cool places around town.” Just as the two girls are about to leave Malcolm nervously says, “Nena…it was nice meeting you. I…uh…I look forward to dancing with you again!” Nena caught off guard by his nervous demeanor replies “um, thank you. See you tomorrow.” The two girls turn and walk out the main entrance of the school leaving the boys. Robbie nudges Malcolm with his shoulder chuckling to himself. Malcolm looks at him asking “What’s so funny?” Robbie begins to laugh even harder “HA HA HA HA HA! OH MAN! You like Nena!” Malcolm begins to turn red and starts to scrunch his lips, in a defensive manor he says “Shut up man! You don’t know that!” Robbie bursts into hysterics, hunching over where his gut begins to hurt from laughing so hard. He stands up straight wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. “Yes I do! We have been friends for years and you only get nervous talking to a girl when you like her, need I remind you of Saskia back in year 3 and look how that ended! Also you turned red when I said you liked her which is even more proof!” Malcolm beginning to get annoyed by Robbie turns to him saying “Yeah, so what! You have liked Bianca since we were in junior school and you keep saying you are going to tell her but you never do. Least I had the guts to try.” Robbie now begins to turn red and in a much less confident manor than before replies “awwww man! Talk about a hit below the belt.” Bianca and Nena walk down the school path going past the flowerbeds leading to the gates of the school. The pair walk through the gates and turn left towards their homes. Bianca asks “So you’re from Kenya in Africa, right? That’s so cool! I bet it must be a bit weird being here.” Nena looks at Bianca as they walk and replies, “It has been a bit strange, but my mother and father have made our home feel like Kenya. Also now I am in the Inspirato Dance I have something to make me feel like I am in Kenya at school now.” Bianca asks Nena “So you were part of the dance club at your old school?” Nena smiles at Bianca and tells her, “Yes, I was the captain and we were pretty good. It was very touching, on my last night in Kenya they did a goodbye routine for me.” Bianca runs in front of Nena and holds her hands saying “Wow that’s awesome! Maybe we should do a welcome dance for……” Before Bianca can finish they hear the sound of someone crying. They turn and see not 10 feet away from them a girl sat at a bench in the park crying. Bianca turns her body towards the girl and brings her hand to her mouth, “MAN! There is something seriously wrong with that girl!” Nena looks at Bianca shocked, “Bianca! That’s not nice something is obviously the matter.” Bianca shakes her head explaining to Nena “That’s not what I meant, I meant she is crying quietly. People only cry like that when they do not want anyone to see them. So there must be something seriously wrong with her.” Nena begins to think to herself for a girl who is so enthusiastic and the type to be considered easily narrow minded and self centered that Bianca was actually a girl who was sensitive to those around her. “Oh I see, I am sorry. You’re right, she must have something big on her mind.” Bianca takes Nena by the hand and the pair silently approach the girl and sit either side of her on the bench. Scene 5. The girl crying slowly lifts her head and looks either side of her and is kind of fearful at first seeing the pair sit next to her. Her head looks up more and as she looks up at their faces she sees their warm smiles greeting her instantly melting her fears of them away. “Here!” Nena hands her an orange handkerchief with a lace trim to her so she can dry her eyes. She takes it and dabs her eyes dry while sniffing and hands it back to Nena. “I’m Bianca and this is Nena. Are you ok? We couldn’t help but notice you while we walked home.” The girl gathers herself and shyly says, “I am Dominique, and no I am not ok. Thank you for worrying but it’s something I cannot involve anyone else in or they may get hurt.” Nena puts her hand on Dominique’s shoulder and looks at her with caring eyes “You don’t have to tell us what is actually wrong you know, you could tell us something made up but which still has a similar underling problem to be solved.” Dominique oddly chuckles shocking Bianca and Nena a little. The pair look at each other and grin. They do not know how but they made Dominique go from tears to laughing in seconds. The sad truth is Dominique’s problem cannot be compared to any other situation. Dominique sits up straight and looks up to the sky saying “Why thanks, I think I needed a little chuckle out of the whole situation. You 2 are very kind, many would just keep walking by.” Bianca pulls her hand up pulls a thumbs up at Dominique winking and says “I can’t help it, I gotta help a gal crying.” Suddenly the bushes behind them begin to rustle. The 3 turn looking at where the sound is coming from. Dominique looks at the other 2 in concern, if this was Oblivion attacking again she did not know how she could protect them. Suddenly Geon bursts out of the bush landing in Dominique’s face with a mighty smack making her fall back onto the floor. In a voice of pure excitement Geon shouts out “Dominique! I can feel something! It might be 1 of the Geo Gems!” Bianca and Nena jump up in fright standing on the bench. Bianca points at Geon screaming, “WHAT IS THAT!” Nena grabbing the bottom of her skirt squeals, “I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!” Geon looks up and sees the pair standing in freight on the bench. His entire expression changes from one of excitement to one of concern and worry, “Whoops! Ummmm Squeak-Squeak.” Dominique stands up and looks at Geon with a touch of anger in her eyes, “I think it’s a bit late for that Geon. You two, thank you for helping me but you better leave now! trust me!” Bianca’s body begins to relax and as her arm begins to drop down she asks, “Uh, why should we do that? Something is obviously goin’ down.” Nena’s body also begins to relax, she takes Bianca’s hand and says “Bianca I think we should just go, let’s just be glad we helped her.” Dominique looks Bianca in the eye and tells her, “Listen to her and just go Bianca, thank you. You really did help me.” Nena forces Bianca down from the bench and proceeds to pull her down the path in the park. They both stay quiet looking at the ground trying to figure out what actually just happened. Both with a perplexed look on their faces when suddenly they hear an explosion from the direction they had just come from and soon feel the rumble through the floor. Bianca looks at Nena with worry written all over her face “OH MY GOD!” Nena looks at Bianca on the verge of tears and asks “WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” Bianca turns her head back to where the sounds came from and sees smoke floating up to the sky. “I don’t know Nena, but look! Smoke! It’s coming from where Dominique is!” Bianca begins running back, Nena turns and tries to grab Bianca’s arm to stop her but misses. Nena runs after her as fast as she can but by the time she catches up with Bianca the pair arrive back where they left Dominique. They do not see Dominique but instead find a woman in white and pink with long pink hair laying on the floor with a serpent looking creature with four spear like tails and thick armor plating covering its whole body towering over her. The strange creature that burst from the bushes earlier runs to the pair shouting, “You two get out of here! It is too dangerous!” Bianca looks at Geon in shock asking, “What is going on? Where is Dominique?” The woman laying on the ground lifts up and turns to look at them. Barely lifting her chest off the ground she says to the Nena and Bianca calmly, “It’s ok, Dominique is safe. Just go now before…NO!” The creature sweeps over the earth towards the pair suddenly flipping its tail to the front with its four tails extending and straightening ready to strike them down like spears. Bianca and Nena both raise their arms ready to block the hit when suddenly a burst of orange and green light explodes out throwing the creature back crashing into a nearby tree. They both lower their arms and open their eyes to see floating in front of them a green crystal and an orange crystal. Geon leaps to the sky cheers out, “The Cure Crystals of Taurus and Capricorn! That’s what I could feel! The final 2 members of the Earth Tribe! WOO HOO I DID IT!” Bianca looks down at Geon and asks, “What is it?” Nena looks on at the orange crystal in front of her and says “It’s so pretty and the light is so warm.” Geon pulls his hand to a fist and commands the pair, “Take the crystals and shout ‘Jewel of the Earth Shine!’ and you shall become the legendary warriors of the Earth Tribe!” Bianca and Nena look at each other for a second and give each other a nod of encouragement. They allow instinct to take over and both grab the crystals in unison and shout “Jewel of the Earth Shine!” Scene 6. In a green light Bianca begins to glow, vines spring up from the ground and gradually cover her body wrapping themselves around her as they go. They cover her completely and in a burst of green light Cure Taurus is revealed with green lights twinkling around her. “Through the Fertility of the land I shall destroy your evil heart! Cure Taurus!”In an orange light Nena begins to glow, I giant orange crystal surrounds her shinning in a brilliant light. The crystal shatters and explodes out in a shining orange light revealing Cure Capricorn as shards of the crystal glisten gently to the floor. “Through the Vitality of the Earth I shall stop your evil! Cure Capricorn!” Cure Virgo looks up and is astonished at the realization that fate had her meet the 2 girls before as if they were always meant to be united together. The two new Cures leap at the Anti-Lifimal. Cure Taurus soars across the ground with great speed and suddenly digs her heels into the ground dips down skidding along the ground sending a dirt trail raise into the sky. As soon as she reaches the Anti-Lifimal she skids her right leg around swinging her body and in a sweeping motion kicks right into the side of the Anti-Lifimal sending it flying. Cure Capricorn flies through the air and grabs the two middle tails. She begins spinning her body around making the Anti-Lifimal spin until she reaches the ground and swings her arms around throwing the Anti-Lifimals into a nearby wall. The pair leap into the air landing in front of Cure Virgo. They turn reaching their hands out to Cure Virgo to help her to her feet. Cure Virgo takes their hands and pulls herself to her feet and say, “Thanks, you two are amazing!” Cure Taurus flexes her bicep and confidently says, “I don’t know why I aint freaking out, but I feel damn powerful!” Cure Capricorn clenches her fist raising it up to her face saying, “I know what you mean, I feel connected to the Earth and I feel unstoppable!” Cure Taurus looks at the other two and announces, “Lets finish this punk!” The 3 turn facing the Anti-Lifimal and see it getting to its feet. It lets out a blood curdled roar and extending its 4 tails towards the Cures like arrows flying ready to fly through the sky. The three stand ready looking at the creature. Cure Virgo shouts to the others, “GO!” The three instantly know what the others will be doing in the fight. They do not know how but they do know it is thanks to their connection to the Earth. Cure Taurus dives to the left while Cure Capricorn flies to the right. Cure Virgo extends her hand and shouts! “Rebirth Shield!” Giant light pink flower petals spring from the ground creating a wall shining in white light and the 4 tails slam into it so hard the pointed heads were crushed under their own force. Cure Taurus lunges parallel to the Anti-Lifimals side and shouts! “Fertility Frenzy!” Vines spring from the ground and wrap around the Anti-Lifimal squeezing it tight causing it to cry out in pain. It pulls the Anti-Lifimal off the ground suspending it. Cure Capricorn dives under the creature and shouts! “Vitality Quake!” Boulders rip up out of the ground around her and fly up towards the belly of the Anti-Lifimal exploding on contacts causing smoke to obscure their vision. As the dust settles they see the Anti-Lifimal squirm as it crumbles away into points of pink, green and orange light twinkling up into the sky. The three girls panting from their battle look at each other and after a few seconds smile at each other in relief that the battle was over. The three girls walk towards each other and Geon runs from out of a bush towards them cheering, “Wow! You two are incredible. You did much better than Dominique did the first time she transformed!” Cure Virgo grabs Geon and angrily says, “Geon! That’s not fair!” Cure Taurus points at Cure Virgo and says, “Hang on! Are you?” Cure Capricorn claps her hands together and replies, “She is! She is Dominique!” Cure Virgo drops Geon to the floor and bring her hand up to the back of her head, “Guilty. I guess you now see why I couldn’t really talk about my problems.” Geon gets to his feet rubbing his bottom from where he landed hard when Cure Virgo dropped him, “I am so pleased! The Earth Tribe is complete!” Cure Capricorn leans over and picks Geon up. He looks up at her and she smiles back at him and says “Well I think you have a lot to tell us.” Cure Taurus flicks one of his tails and say, “That’s right twin tails, we need to know the score.” Geon grabs his two tails bringing them up to his chest as if to protect them and in a grump response says, “Who you calling twin tails!? And Score? I didn’t know there even was a score.” The three start laughing at Geon causing him to feel a bit embarrassed turning his little cheeks red with embarrassment. Scene 7. Unknown to the three girls they are being watched from the trees. Two young women have been watching their battle against the Anti-Lifimal. One is wearing a blue dress with long aqua colored hair tied into a high pony tail and the other wears a purple dress with purple hair tied into wild pig tails. The one wearing blue turns to the other and says “This is not good, they have all three members now. Have you had any success in finding a candidate Cure Cancer?” Cure Cancer looks at her comrade and replies, “Not yet Cure Pisces. I have searched all of my school and my martial arts club, but nothing.” Cure Pisces turns looking at the three girls again in the distance, “That is a shame, I have kept an eye out to, and I have been met with no results. If what we have seen from them is true it may be pointless us actively looking.” Cure Cancer tilts her head in confusion and asks, “What do you mean? What did we observe?” Cure Pisces Turns and looks at Cure Cancer. She shakes her head in disbelief that Cure Cancer has not figured it out. “They met by accident, but that accident seemed fated to happen and there fairy mascot could feel something. Maybe finding our third member is not up to us, but to fate and Hydra.” Cure Cancer turns putting her hands on her hips and pouts her lips saying, “Sounds a bit to flimsy for my liking. This is going to be a war, in war you look for your warriors. Surely us looking for the best is better than getting what we are offered. Did you forget how pathetic Cure Virgo was when she woke up.” Cure Pisces grins and give a little chuckle, “That is true, but we may have no choice. Fate and Hydra may be the key to finding the final member.” The End. Next time: The Birth of Courage! The Water Tribe is Formed! With Cure Pisces and Cancer still missing their final member they begin to wonder if they have gone about it all wrong. While at work Ariel, also known as Cure Pisces, gives aid to a timid girl who has slipped by the pool hurting her leg. While talking to the girl Ariel sees there is more to her than what first impressions suggest. But when an Anti-Lifimal attacks looking for an Aqua Artifact chaos breaks loose and Ariel must fight alone. Characters introduced Nena/Cure Capricorn Bianca/Cure Taurus Elizabeth Munroe Yaya Ryumes Tenkei Ryumes Britney Arnold Malcolm Brooks Robbie Keyes Navigation Characters - Water Tribe - Earth Tribe - Fire Tribe - Wind Tribe - Fairies - Oblivion Episodes --- Gallery